Lonely
by Kazuki Fernandes
Summary: Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masa lalu ada untuk dikenang dan bukan untuk menghambat cinta yang baru. Tak ada salahnya mulai membuka hati, bukan?
**Tittle : Lonely**

 **Author : Kazuki Scarletta**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : GaaInoSai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masa lalu ada untuk dikenang dan bukan untuk menghambat cinta yang baru. Tak ada salahnya mulai membuka hati, bukan?**

 **Type : One Shot**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Lonely belong to Kazuki Scarletta**

 **Warning : Typo (hope not), OOC (maybe), AU, OC (maybe), flashback everywhere, etc**

 **A/N : Huruf Italic artinya flashback dan memakai normal POV**

 **Ino's POV**

Kupandangi dengan lekat selembar foto yang ada ditanganku, foto sepasang kekasih dengan latar belakang musim semi. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tampak tersenyum samar kearah kamera sambil memeluk bahu sang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tersenyum manis dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas dipipinya, tangan kiri gadis itu menggenggam erat lengan kiri sang kekasih yang tersampir dibahunya, seolah tak pernah mengizinkan sosok itu terlepas..

.

" _Gaara-kuunnn….!"_

" _Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara datar._

" _Apa kau senang?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hn. Kau sendiri?"_

" _Sudah pasti! Jarang-jarang 'kan kau mau ikut hanami bersamaku?"_ j _awab sang gadis semangat._

 _Gaara hanya tersenyum sekilas, matanya sedikit menerawang._

" _Uhm.. Gaara-kun, aku ingin hari ini kita abadikan. Bisa 'kan?" pintanya dengan nada manja._

" _Caranya?" terlihat sang pemuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tipis –hampir tak kelihatan itu._

" _Pinjam ponselmu ya?"_

 _Diserahkannya benda mungil berwarna merah itu pada sang kekasih. Segera saja gadis itu merimanya, lalu.._

" _Gaara-kun, senyum kekamera!"_

 _Klik!_

" _Ah! Fotonya bagus kan, Gaara-kun?"_

" _Lumayan."_

" _Huh! Cuek sekali!" gerutu sang gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun sepertinya sang pemuda mendengarnya, sudut-sudut bibirnya tampak naik, bukan membentuk sebuah senyum. Tapi seringaian. Seringaian usil._

 _Cup!_

 _Dikecupnya bibir sang gadis sekilas, kemudian tersenyum amat tipis, "Ayo, kita pulang." ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah sang gadis. Gadisnya pun menyambut seraya tersenyum dengan pipi yang semerah tomat akibat kelakuan kekasihnya yang mengejutkan tadi._

.

Tes!

Kutatap nanar cairan yang menetes di lantai tempatku berbaring. Cairan itu.. jatuh dari mataku. Cairan bening yang tadinya hanya setetes, kini telah berubah menjadi aliran deras di pipiku. Kudekap erat foto itu didadaku. Kini aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa kali aku sempat tersedak air mataku sendiri, namun aku tak bisa berhenti.

"Gaara-kun, aku merindukanmu.."

Cklek.

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, segera kusembunyikan foto ditanganku. Namun sepertinya sosok yang membuka pintu itu sempat melihatnya. Ia menarik nafas, lalu kembali menutup pintu, meninggalkanku yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata dengan derasnya.

...

" _Ino."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_ _j_ _awab sang gadis dengan semangat._

" _Jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi, apa kau akan merindukanku?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lirih._

" _Jangan menanyak_ _an hal semacam itu!"_

" _Aku serius, Ino."_

" _Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Gaara-kun. Jadi, jangan pernah lagi menanyakan hal semacam itu! Dan jangan pernah pergi dariku. Mengerti?" mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Baiklah, tak akan."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Hn."_

….

"Kau ingkar janji, Gaara-kun… Kau ingkar janji!"

 **Normal POV**

"Ino?" suara lembut seorang pria terdengar memasuki gendang telinga Ino. Wanita itu melirik sekilas, pria yang memanggilnya tampak tersenyum lembut, meski ia tahu itu hanya senyuman palsu.

"S-Sai-kun?" ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Sai itu dengan nada khawatir. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Gomenasai, Sai-kun." ucapnya lirih. Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Ino dalam dekapannya.

….

" _Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Gaara pada gadis yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Mereka tengah berkeliling kota menggunakan motor merah besar kebanggaan pemuda itu._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum, pelukannya semakin erat. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab,"Tentu saja, Gaara-kun!"_

" _Baguslah kalau kau senang. Sekarang sudah sore, ayo kita pulang."_

" _Sebentar lagi, Gaara-kun.." lirihnya._

 _Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku sudah dengan susah payah mendapat kepercayaan orangtuamu, aku tak ingin mereka kecewa hanya karena aku mengantar anak perempuan mereka pulang terlalu larut. Jadi, kita pulang sekarang, Ino."_

 _Kini Ino sudah tak mampu membantah lagi, hanya merengut sambil terus mengeratkan pelukan pada sang kekasih._

...

' _Seharusnya kau yang berada disini, Gaara-kun. Seharusnya kau yang memelukku saat ini. Seharusnya aku tak jadi begini kalau kau ada disini..'_ gumam Ino dalam hati. Matanya mulai mengalirkan cairan bening itu lagi, Sai yang merasakannya hanya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih itu.

' _Seharusnya kau sudah melupakannya, Ino.'_ batin Sai miris menyadari sang wanita yang belum melupakan cinta pertamanya.

=Lonely=

Seorang pria berambut hitam baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah sekolah dasar negeri. Senyum tulusnya mengembang kala melihat bocah cilik dengan rambut sewarna sang isteri, dilambaikannya tangan dari balik kaca agar sang anak menemukan keberadaannya. Dan benar saja, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mobil hitam yang ia kenali sebagai mobil ayahnya itu dengan bersemangat.

Brukk!

"Tou-chan, apa Kaa-chan tak ikut menjemputku lagi?" tanya bocah enam tahun itu dengan polosnya.

Sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa tersentak sedikit sebelum menjawab,"Kaa-san sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita, Inojin-kun." kini sang ayah hanya bisa kembali mengulas senyum palsu sembari mengelus lembut rambut sang putra sematawayang.

...

Cklek!

"Kaa-chan! Inojin sudah pulang! Kaa-chan dimana?" teriak sang bocah begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Inojin-kun kekamar dulu saja, ganti pakaian. Biar Tou-san yang carikan Kaa-san ya?"

"Hai', wakatta ne!"

.

"Ino! Apa kau dikamar?"

Crrkk crkk crkk...

Dari arah kamar mandi, suara percikan air yang keluar dari shower terdengar cukup deras..

"Apa kau sedang mandi, Ino?" panggilnya lagi. Namun tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana.

Cklek!

Pintu putih kamar mandi dibuka perlahan oleh sang pria. Sunyi. Tak ada suara lain selain gemericik air.

"Ino?" lagi, ia memanggil nama sang wanita dengan hati-hati.

Srekk!

"Astaga, Ino! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" pekiknya terkejut seraya mengangkat tubuh lemas sang isteri. Darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, mengubah warna air hangat disekitarnya menjadi merah sepenuhnya,"Bertahanlah, Ino!" gumam sang pria seraya mengangkat tubuh kurus tersebut dalam pelukannya, membawanya dengan cepat menuju mobil, tak lupa membawa serta sang putera yang masih syok saat melihat keadaan ibu tercintanya.

...

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena dia lagi, Ino? Apa kau terlalu rindu sampai berniat menyusulnya dengan cara bodoh seperti itu!" teriak Sai gusar. Rambut hitam yang biasanya tertata rapi itu kini telah berantakan akibat tangannya yang berulang kali mengacak rambut tak berdosa itu.

"S-Sai-kun.." sebuah gumaman lirih terdengar di telinga Sai. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang isteri tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ino!" digenggamnya tangan mungil nan pucat itu dengan penuh kasih,"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan putera kita?!"

"Gomenasai.. Sai-kun." cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Ino.

"Kenapa— apa ini karena Gaara-san?" tanya Sai dengan suara lirih, tersirat rasa sakit dalam nada suara yang biasanya tanpa emosi itu.

Deg!

.

" _Gaara-kun, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Kenapa saat itu kau tinggalkan aku! Harusnya saat itu aku bersamamu! Izinkan aku menyusulmu... kumohon." senyum pahit terpatri di bibir pucat itu._

 _Wanita tersebut dengan perlahan mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya,'Gomenasai, Sai-kun.' dan darah segar mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangan putih itu, disela-sela pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, sebuah senyum tulus kini terpatri untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian yang telah merenggut cintanya bertahun-tahun lalu._

 _._

' _Jika aku masih hidup... apa itu tandanya kau tak mengizinkanku menyusulmu, Gaara-kun?'_ batinnya sedih.

"Jawab aku, Ino!" sebuah teriakan dari Sai menarik Ino dari segala pikirannya. Tapi sebelum menjawab, wanita muda itu tersenyum lemah.

"Gomenasai, Sai-kun, aku tak akan pernah melakukan ini lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku akan mencoba mencintaimu. Aku.. akan mencoba melupakan Gaara-kun. Aku berjanji." jawabnya dengan suara serak. _'Apakah begini keinginanmu... Gaara-kun?'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

=Lonely=

Seminggu sudah Ino lalui di rumah sakit. Hari ini ia akan kembali kerumahnya. Sai menjemputnya bersama Inojin yang sudah kembali ceria. Sungguh, ia bahagia bisa melihat senyum tulus Sai padanya setelah sekian lama, ia juga bahagia.. karena ia bisa memiliki Inojin yang manis dan ceria. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ayahnya tak sepenuhnya salah saat memaksanya menikahi Sai, pemuda tanpa marga yang baik hati dan mencintai Ino dengan tulus meski wanita itu seringkali mengabaikannya.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia memiliki keluarga kecil yang seharusnya bahagia, tapi tak pernah ia sadari. Yah, tentu saja, selama ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya Gaara. Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu akibat motor yang dikendarai Gaara bersama Ino dalam kecepatan tinggi tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang muncul tak kalah cepat dari arah kanan mereka. Gaara meninggal seketika, Ino terluka parah hingga mengalami koma selama tiga bulan. Usia Ino baru mencapai 18 tahun saat tragedi itu terjadi. Sungguh, gadis itu tak ubahnya orang gila saat mengetahui kematian kekasihnya. Ia bahkan sempat meneror rumah keluarga Sabaku dan mengancam mereka semua jika kenyataannya Gaara masih hidup dan mereka membohonginya, hingga akhirnya gadis pirang itu sempat dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Inoichi sendiri tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong puteri tunggalnya. Gaara telah meninggal dan tak mungkin dihidupkan lagi. Sedangkan Ino... tak ada yang mengerti jalan pikirannya, gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri untuk pertama kalinya dengan menelan racun serangga yang kekurangan dosis hingga tak mampu membunuhnya dan hanya membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Setelah itu, sempat beberapa kali pula ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan berbagai cara yang sialnya –atau beruntungnya tak pernah membunuhnya. Sang ayah hampir saja menyerah andai ia tak mengenal Sai yang akhirnya bersedia menikahi Ino meski telah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Sayangnya, menikah dan memiliki anak sekalipun tak mampu mengobati kesepian dan trauma yang Ino alami. Ia tak bisa mencintai Sai sebaik apapun pria itu padanya, dan tadinya ia tak pernah ingin mencobanya.

Namun ini adalah awal baru. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pikirannya terbuka. Ia tak bisa menyakiti mereka yang menyayanginya lebih lama lagi. Tak mudah memang, tapi ia tak ingin ada penyesalan jika tak setidaknya mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain. Mencintai Sai. Ia tahu Gaara pun akan bersedih jika melihatnya terus seperti ini.

…

Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masa lalu ada untuk dikenang dan bukan untuk menghambat cinta yang baru. Tak ada salahnya mulai membuka hati, bukan?

"Terimakasih untuk semua kenangan manis yang pernah kau berikan, Gaara-kun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu… tanpa menelantarkan keluargaku." Ino tersenyum lembut kala menatap foto terakhirnya dan Gaara… sebelum meletakkannya diatas api, membiarkannya terbakar hingga menjadi abu.

Dan entah khayalan ataukah nyata, ia bisa melihat sosok Gaara berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembutnya sebelum melebur menjadi kepingan cahaya dan menyisakan sebuah bisikan ditelinga Ino, "Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Ino…"

-Fin-

A/N: Halooo…! Kay kembali membawa fanfic one shot baru! (sebenarnya baru selesai, sudah ditulis sejak setahun yang lalu –atau malah lebih XD)

Kali ini slight-nya SaiIno, tapi main pair tetap GaaIno XD

Semoga gak mengecewakan deh yah .

Maaf kalo pendek, alur terlalu cepat, feelnya kurang atau ada OOC maupun typo. Tapi Kay tetap minta RnR-nya yah~! .V

Arigatou! ^^/


End file.
